


Underrated ABO Tropes

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ABO Politics, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Castration, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Run, alpha turning, lactation bar, play mating, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: So The-Mad-Starker on tumblr posted a thing and it made me have so many ideas... so here’s all the ideas!As the title says: underrated abo Tropes
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 538





	1. Non-alpha/omega pairing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).

Peter Parker is usually very happy he’s an alpha. Alphas arent exactly rare, but they are more rare than betas.

Sometimes, he wishes he were an omega. They’re the most rare. The most interesting. The ones that everyone wants.

Right now, in Tony Stark’s arms, he wishes more than anything that he was an omega.

Sure, he can suck Tony off. They can give each other handjobs while they kiss. If Peter takes some pain medicine before, he can even let Tony fuck him.

He can’t take his knot, though. Not if he doesn’t want to tear. And he doesn’t want to tear.

It’s frustrating. It’s so frustrating, not being able to give his partner what they both want.

It’s terrifying, knowing his partner happens to be Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He could just think about wanting an omegan pussy and ten thousand would be lining up for him.

And Tony would finally be satisfied, being able to knot an omegan pussy. It’s a biological need. It _hurts_ to knot outside an omegan pussy. It hurts. He knows it hurts, because it happens to him too.

Sure, there are toys. There are dildos with knots on them for omegas in heat. There are pocket pussies for alphas in rut. But it’s never as good as the real thing.

Peter has tried so many things. He put a pocket pussy in his ass and let Tony fuck him through that. He wasn’t able to feel anything other than the toy chafing his hole, but Tony has absolutely loved it. Peter didn’t write it off.

He fisted himself to try to make his hole big enough. It worked—except for Tony couldn’t feel Peter until his knot went inside…

He tried getting very, very drunk. Which worked for the night—he was so out of it he didn’t feel himself tear during. Except it hurt like a bitch in the morning and he threw up all day. Neither of them liked it after that…

Peter has run out of ideas and the only thing Tony liked that Peter can handle without wanting to die was the pocket pussy and peter gets no pleasure from that… which happens to turn Tony off.

Stupid Tony. The only alpha Peter has ever met who gets off more on his partner getting off than just getting off himself.

Peter is terrified Tony will leave him one day. Sure, he loves Peter. Peter knows that. But he also knows that Tony Stark is sexually unsatisfied for the first time since he started having sex.

At this point, Peter even wants to be a beta. Betas can take an alpha knot. Their holes can stretch if they have enough prep. Alpha holes just don’t do that… they barley stretch enough to have sex sometimes. Taking a knot without an immense amount of prep is just impossible…

So Peter stays awake at night while his lover sleeps. He stares at the ceiling. He begs for a god he doesn’t believe in to just make it so he can take Tony’s knot.

~

“Fuck Peter, shit, you feel so good!” Tony groans and jacks Peter off as hard as he can underneath him.

Peter pushes his ass back against Tony’s hips, whining loudly. He’s a little high right now, and he’s taking Tony’s cock fairly well in his opinion. It even feels good when Tony jerks him off so hard. “Alpha, my alpha, please! Please cum inside me alpha, please knot me!”

Tony’s hips falter for a split second, but then he picks up the pace again. “Gonna knot you so good baby boy. Gonna fill you up.”

Peter whines when he feels Tony cum but not knot him. “Alpha…”

Tony groans as he pulls out, falling to the bed beside him and breathing heavily. He sighs as he rubs his knot, pouting a bit. Hopefully it’ll go down in half an hour or so, and it won’t last a couple hours like last time…

“You didn’t knot me.” Peter turns on his back, his own knot popped and aching.

Tony sighs, petting Peter’s jaw. “It hurts you, love.”

“It hurts you to not knot me…” he tears up, rubbing at his aching hole. “Besides, it hurts anyway.”

Tony goes strangely quiet. Quiet enough that Peter falls asleep, whimpering to himself.

~

“Why haven’t you left me?”

Peter looks up in shock, almost dropping his coffee cup. “What?!”

Tony looks at his hands, rubbing them together. “You’re… how do I say this?”

Peter puts his coffee cup down, frowning at Tony. “Alpha…”

“That! Right there.” He looks up at Peter, something close to fear in his eyes. “You act like an omega.”

“I thought… I thought that’s what you wanted?”

Tony shakes his head. “Maybe it is what I want. But why haven’t you left me if you think that’s what I want? Don’t you feel awful? You give up so much during sex, but you give up even more in our day to day life and…”

Peter blinks slowly. And then he stands, clinging to Tony as tight as he can. “I thought _you_ would leave _me_ because I can’t give you more…”

“Baby… you give me everything I could ever hope for. Ever. I love you, I love your body, I love everything. I don’t need to fuck you. I don’t need to knot you. I just… I just love you.”

So maybe… maybe Peter still wishes he was an omega. But now, he’s also kinda glad he’s an alpha.


	2. Mating Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had to look this one up because I wasn’t 100% certain what it meant?? But I looked it up and now I get it! @the-mad-starker : Omegas participating in a run where alphas chase after them. Catch and mate unless an omega can escape. ) from what I saw when I was looking it up, it’s usually like a ritualistic or religious practice, or sometimes it’s an animalistic non-con thing. For this one: I wanted to mix the two together! 😈

Peter is terrified.

He was born an omega; which meant two things. 1) he is a very rare breed as a male omega, which makes him worth so much fucking money. Like, he’s worth some serious bank. Millions. 2) because he’s an omega… he has to join the mate runs starting at 13.

Because he’s a _male_ omega, he gets to be in some upper class races. He’s run alongside ambassadors and governors, presidents and billionaires.

Every time he runs and escapes, he makes $1,000,000 for his aunt and uncle. He’s escaped 3 times so far.

He was almost caught once, the first time. The then-governor of New York had tackled him to the ground, and almost marked him. But Peter had kneed him in the balls and then he was too distracted to take Peter. So the omega got away.

It’s always terrifying though. He and five other omegas, exactly 100 feet in front of the line of six alphas. The omegas are all completely naked. They wear collars, and their stomachs are pained on with numbers. As always, being the only male omega and therefore worth the most, he has a number 1 painted on his stomach.

The alphas are much less exposed. Tank tops and running shorts on, good running shoes. A sticker on their chests that says their names, not numbers. There’s two female alphas; they both have sports bras on. The female omegas don’t have bras. Peter doesn’t know it compares to having his dick flapping in the wind, but he’s sure it doesn’t feel good either.

He’s terrified. He doesn’t want to be caught. Once he turns 18, he’s just sold to someone his aunt and uncle pick; and he knows his aunt and uncle will pick good for him. He has no idea how any of the alphas are. He doesn’t want to be caught.

The horn blows and Peter starts to sprint, leaving behind his omegan competitors.

He feels the rush immediately. The adrenaline, the wind in his hair, the cuts on his feet as he moves through the grass.

He hears a scream from behind him, high pitches and crying. One down. Five to go.

He hears someone close behind him and checks over his shoulder. A woman, casually jogging behind him with an Intense look on her face.

He stops short, watching her rush past him and trip in her confusion. He steps on her hand as he starts running again, hoping she stays down and avoids him.

He’s been alone for nearly ten minutes now, running as fast as he can. He’s heard three more people go down, so he knows there’s only two alphas left. He hopes he can make it.

He sees the safe zone. If he gets there, he’s free another year. He takes home a million. He’s one year closer to getting to pick-

He lets out an ear-piercing screech as he’s tackled to the ground. He hears heavy breathing above him, and he squirms and kicks.

The alpha above him starts to pants heavily, licking his ear and shoving his own pants down.

And then… something happens that Peter has never ever seen before.

Another alpha jumps on the one on top of him, growling and snarling.

Peter has enough time to get up and run, booking it to the safe zone.

30 feet away. 20. 10…

He’s tackled to the ground again. The other alpha, the one who attacked the first one…

Peter whimpers as he’s held to the grass by the scruff of his neck, too afraid to kick and writhe. No… he was 10 feet from the safe zone! 10 feet from another million!

He sobs and grabs the grass with both hands, shaking his head over and over again. He was so close.

He whines, half in pain and half in despair, as the alpha above him forces his cock into Peter’s ass. Omegan pussies spread easy upon entry, but it still hurts a little bit because Peter wasn’t really turned on, so slick is minimal.

The alpha above him grunts into Peter’s ear, humming happily. “Such a pretty omega. So tight for me, too. Do you want me to play with your pretty little cocklet, baby boy? Want your new alpha to make you nice and wet for his knot?”

Peter thinks something must be wrong with him, because he’s nodding and starting to get wet.

The alpha hums happily, reaching around and stroking Peter fast and hard. And Peter whines and pushes his hips back onto his new alpha’s cock.

It hurts but it also feels so good and Jesus why did he fight this so hard again? This is amazing! He’s getting fucked so good, and it feels so good, and ohhhhh wow he’s so big!

“I’m gonna knot you honey. I’m gonna push my knot in your pretty little pussy and then you’re gonna be my omega. You’re gonna be mine.”

When he’s finally knotted, Peter can’t help it. He cums explosively, sobbing and pushing his ass back. “Alpha! Alpha, my alpha, my alpha!”

The alpha above him growls and marks Peter, biting onto his scent gland harshly.

He knows that it’s against the rules to mate the omega without the previous owners there… but now May and Ben will hey even more money for the fee, so he supposes it won’t be that bad.

After the knot finally goes down enough to slip out, the alpha smiles and helps Peter stand up. “Hello pretty omega. What’s your name?”

Peter blushes and nuzzles into his new alpha. “I’m Peter, alpha. Peter Parker.”

The alpha nods, purring softly and petting Peter’s hair. “I’m Tony Stark. I’ll take such good care of you, omega.”

Peter smiles and nuzzles him more. He never thought he would be this needy after… so desperate to stay close to his alpha. He always thought he would hate his alpha after!

But now, as his alpha carefully helps him up and to the safe zone… he thinks it maybe won’t be so bad after all.


	3. Play Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-mad-starker said: This one is just rare in general I think? Situation where older partner teachers the younger one and they’re technically not supposed to go all the way but… They often do 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Underage, incest, normalized-incest and underage within the society (to an extent, not penetration but touching and teaching is expected of parents), Peter has just started puberty, but no age is specified. You can make him on the younger side as an early bloomer, or on the older side and just say he took longer to start puberty. Whatever you want here ^^

“Alpha? Daddy?” Peter sniffles, blushing a beet red and tears shine in his eyes. “Daddy, something happened to me… I think it’s the h-heat thingie you told me about!”

Tony smiles and puts his tools down, getting up to comfort his omegan son. “Oh, my sweet baby bot. You’re growing up! Your first heat… I’m so proud of you!”

Peter sniffles and clings to his daddy, nuzzling him so he can smiff at his scent gland. “What do I do, daddy?”

Tony hums and kisses the top of his head. “Well, usually, you find and alpha and have that alpha mate you. But since this is your first heat, I’ll buy you a heat kit. You can use heat kits as long as you want, but eventually you’ll want a mate and a real knot.” He leads Peter to Tony’s bedroom, pulling out the heat kit he’s had in his room since his omegan son was born. 

“Daddy… does it hurt? That all looks so scary…”

Tony chuckles and lays everything out on the bed. “Okay baby, I’ll show you what everything does, okay?”

Peter nods, shifting from foot to foot. He’s sweating and Tony can tell he has a fever. Poor baby. 

“Okay omega. In every heat kit, there’s always some protein bars and water bottles. This is mostly in case your heat hits you by surprise and you don’t want to go to the store in heat. It’s never a good idea for an omega to go out in public during their heat, because knot-heads still exist, even though they’ll get arrested.”

Peter nods, eyes tearing up. “Knot-heads bad..”

Tony nods. “Very bad. Now, there’s also a few things here you might not need. Blankets to nest, ice packs–you have to put them in the freezer though–wet wipes, etc. But these things, you will always need.” Tony picks up a bottle of pills, shaking two into the palm of his hand. “Here, take these. You take two at a time two times a day every day until your heat ends. It makes the fever go down, and it also makes it so you aren’t constantly in need of a knot.”

Peter nods, wide eyed, and swallows the two pills.

Tony hums happily. “Then, we have this bottle. This is called lube. You probably won’t need it, since you’re making so much slick. “He reaches down into Peter’s boxers, rubbing his middle finger over his son’s needy hole. “Yup. All slicky. It’s basically the same as the lube, it’s only a little better, since you make slick yourself and your body knows how much it needs.

“Now, these are going to be your best friends. These are called dildos. They’re all different sizes; most heat kits have a variety for omegas to choose from. since this is your first heat, I would suggest using the smallest one and working your way up if you need to.”

Peter mewls, nodding to his daddy. “Okay alpha. But… how do I use it?”

Tony smiles and kisses the top of Peter’s head. “You just put it in your hole, darling. And then you can either bounce up and down on it or move it with your arm.”

Peter bites his lip. “Show me, alpha?”

Tony sighs fondly and nods. “Alright, my sweet pup. on the bed, strip down for me.”

Peter rushes to do as he’s told, jumping on the bed and wiggling his cute little butt in the air for his daddy. “Please teach me alpha!”

Tony smiles and grabs the smallest dildo, moving the shaft between Peter’s cheeks to cover it in slick. 

“Ohhhh daddy what’s that called?”

“This is called hotdogging, Peter. It’s usually a form of teasing, but right now I’m just trying to get the toy nice and wet so it doesn’t make you chafe. That would hurt.”

Peter nods and keeps wiggling his butt. “Put it in me alpha! Teach me!”

Tony laughs and slowly dips the toy inside, all the way until the knot rests against Peter’s hole. “And then you just do this Peter, moving it in and out like this. And then, once you think you’re ready–” He pushes the knot into Peter’s virgin hole “–you push the knot in.” He smiles as his son screams in pleasure, His hole squirting his release. “And then your symptoms will lesson for a little while. Does that all make sense?”

Peter nods, head smushed in the bedspread and ass in the air, toy deep inside him. “Yeahhh… oh daddy, that’s amazing!”

Tony beams at his son. “Yup! alright, I think that’s everything…”

~

A couple days later, Peter is still in heat and he sniffles as he goes into his father’s room. “How… daddy how does an alpha mate an omega? My friends say I’m a baby for not knowing yet!”

Tony coos and helps his son onto the bed. “No, my love, keep your clothes on this time. This is called play mating, ad it’s what parents do to teach their kids what safe mating is. I thought we could do this after your heat, but I suppose now is okay.”

Peter squirms, slick pooling under him. “Daddy..?”

Tony smiles and kisses his son softly. “Okay, now I’m going to teach you how to present. first, you get on your knees on the bed. Like this.” Tony climbs on the bed, kneeling, ass on his heels. He smiles proudly as his son copies him. “Good omega. Now, like this. You lean forward, until your shoulders are on the bed and your head is to the side. Good boy, you’re doing so well! My omega is so smart, I’m so proud of my son.” He stands and helps Peter correct a little bit–spreading his knees a bit more, pushing his hips out a bit more, just barley arcing his back. 

“Good, very good for me! You’ll make an alpha so happy one day, you’re a natural!” He smiles and pets Peter’s hair. His poor little hole has slicked so much it’s drenched thorugh his boxers and sweats. Poor thing. “Okay, now this part might hurt a little tiny bit but it’s okay. You’re going to reach behind you, and you’re going to spread your cheeks so your alpha can see your cute little hole.”

Peter whines as he does it, his shoulders hurting a little. It isn’t too bad though… he supposes it would hurt even less if he had no clothes on. 

“Good omega! Now, daddy is going to show you how an alpha will fuck you, okay?” He slots his hips directly behind Peter’s, starting to rut against him softly. Eventually, he starts to pull his hips back and slam into Peter’s again, just like how he would if he were dicking his son down. 

Peter whines, arcing his back and writing. He can picture it–picture it like how his dildo moves in and out of him. “Please alpha! I want to be knotted alpha, I want your knot!”

Tony hums, grinding against his son’s ass. “I can’t baby boy. families aren’t supposed to mate for real. It’s bad for the society, because then all daddy’s would mate with their cute little boys, and there would be no people left!”

Peter sobs and wiggles his hips. “Please daddy?! I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

Tony sighs, thinking about it for a moment. “Okay… but just the tip, okay? I can’t knot you, your future mate will be sad they weren’t your first knot.”

Peter whines but nods, wiggling his hips impatiently. “Please daddy!”

Tony shakes his head fondly and pushes both of their pants down. He can’t believe he’s about to do this… He pushes at his son’s virgin hole, groaning as slick pours out in heaps. He sighs and pushes the tip in, cursing to himself. “You feel that honey? You feel daddy’s tip in your cute little hole?”

Peter sobs and ricks his hips back, taking the tip just a bit deeper before pulling back so only the widest part is at his rim. “’m hungry daddy! my cute little hole is so hungry for your giant alpha knot, please daddy!”

Tony groans and holds Peter’s hips still, moving his tip in and out of that delicious slick heat. Fucking hell. “You make your alpha so hot and bothered, baby boy. Will you cum for daddy? Cum for daddy baby boy, cum on daddy’s tip. Come on hon, you can do it!”

Peter wails as he finishes, shaking his head and clenching tightly around his daddy’s hole. “Alpha…”

Tony beams and pulls out happily. “See? Natural. You’ll make an alpha very happy one day.”


	4. Lactation Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-mad-starker said: Lactation isn't for everyone and honestly, it isn't even high on my kink list but there were a couple omega milk bar fics that I seriously loved in other fandoms and would love to write/read Starker for.

Tony decides he hates his best friends. Like, so much. So much.

Tony is an alpha. An alpha who just turned 50. An alpha unmarked and alone and without a mate.

So what do his friends do?

Take him to a lactation bar. Duh. I mean, what better way to celebrate that he’s going to die alone and miserable than by rubbing it in his face?

“Why are we here?!” Tony groans.

Pepper smirks, sitting him down in a booth for now. “Because it’s your birthday and you deserve some fun!”

Tony glares at the alpha, shifting uncomfortably. “I’ll have you know I hate these places. It’s dehumanizing, objectifying, sexist, cruel and unusual, dangerous-“

“Oh would you shut up already. The first three things you said were all basically synonyms, this place isn’t cruel to the omegas who work here-“ Rhodey gets cut off by Steve.

“Well I mean, they do inject them with drugs to make them-“

“-it’s no where near unusual, and they make sure all the omegas are clean of diseases and properly fed for and taken care of!”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Oh good, let’s play “Is Rhodey describing livestock or an omega?” Place your bets folks.”

Rhodey gives him an unimpressed look, and Steve snickers. Pepper shoved him lightly. “Relax. Enjoy yourself a little-“

“If I wanted an omega to give me milk I would say I wanted one and have a line of them for free. I don’t need-“

“We know you don’t need it! It’s about the experience.” Rhodey insists.

It’s Tony’s turn to give him an unimpressed look. “Ah yes, because experiencing a random omega milking themself into your alcohol is such a high class activity every billionaire needs to experience.”

Rhodey nods, deadpan, and says “yes, thank you for finally listening.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I want to go home.”

Pepper nudges him. “Get is drinks instead! Obviously we all want White Russians.”

He shakes his head and goes to the bar, where a nice lady with brown hair and big glasses is waiting for him.

“Hello sir! What can I do you for?”

Tony sighs, taking out his card. “My friends dragged me here for my birthday. They all want White Russians... I want a beer pl-“

“Peter? Come here.”

Tony pauses as he watches what has to be the sexiest person he’s ever seen ever walk up. Tony’s eyes rake over his body, bottom to top.

He’s wearing high heels that look like he’s at a 90 degree angle. He’s wearing thigh high stockings, that end with lacy tops, and end about an inch below his crotch. He’s wearing a pretty thong, black and lacy as well, and it does nothing to hide his very small but very hard cocklette making a mess of his panties. Tony’s eyes travel further up to see he’s wearing a black lacy see-through night shirt, except there’s a hole where his chest is.

His tits are swollen and leaking milk, and it looks painful honestly. Tony hates places like this; he’s shot up with drugs to make his tits “sexier” for entertainment of disrespectful alphas.

Peter’s face wouldn’t agree with Tony’s assessment.

He looks elated. He’s smiling and his cheeks are flushed, he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet. He gives off a sense of superiority; like he knows he’s better than everyone else here. “Yes ma’am?”

The bartender hums. “It’s this man’s birthday. That’s your thing, right?”

Peter blushes and nods. “Yup! I like to take care of birthday alphas.” He purrs and goes over to Tony, placing a hand on his chest. “What would you like to drink, sir?”

“He said he wanted-“

“I want a White Russian please.” Tony wraps his arm around Peter, licking his lips. Fuck it. He’s a disrespectful asshole who loves omega tits leaking everywhere. It’s his birthday. 

The bartender shrugs. “He wants a white Russian for him and his three friends.”

Peter starts working immediately, squeezing his drug-swollen tits into four glasses as the bartender does the rest. 

Tony takes the glasses and Peter back to the table, making Peter sit in his lap as he drinks. 

The next hour or so is very fuzzy. His friends making fun of him, laughing, cheering, making out with the omega in his lap. Drinks and drinks and drinks...

But he does remember Peter standing, taking Tony’s hand. “I want to give you my birthday-alpha special. Is that okay, Alpha?”

Tony only nods, allowing himself to be led into the back. He watches as Peter leads him into a new room, locking the door behind him. “Lay down on the bed, alpha.”

Tony does, and then he lets Peter strip him down. “Omega-”

Peter shushes him, smiling and licking a stripe up his cock. “I’ve been dying to ride your cock since I first saw the tent in your pants.”

“How much does this cost, though?” Not that it matters to Tony; he’s a billionaire. But he does wonder how many people can afford this omega’s ass. 

“Oh, um...” Peter blushes, pulling back. “Well, you see... I’ve never done this before. I lied. This isn’t my special. I just really, really want you, alpha.”

Tony growls, sitting up and pulling the omega into his lap. “God, how could you have possibly gotten anymore perfect? I wanna keep you forever.” He kisses along Peter’s shoulder and neck, nipping playfully at his jaw. 

Peter keens, grinding his barley covered hole against Tony’s rock hard erection. “Oh, alpha! Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Tony licks down Peter’s chest, sucking on one nipple. “No one has ever had you here?” He presses a finger against his hole without pressing in. 

Peter mewls and nods. “No one, alpha. Oh please alpha, when you said you hated these places, you got my hopes up.”

Tony growls and kisses the place an alpha’s mate mark usually goes. “Are you sure, omega? I could be a serial killer, or creepy old alpha that keeps omegas tied up in his basement, or I could like to kick puppies or something.”

Peter giggles, biting Tony’s ear. “You came in with Colonel James Rhodes, one of the most respected men in the entire military. He also happens to be a very good judge of character, and if he likes you, I trust you. You also came in with CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts. You gave up your position as CEO to a woman, so I’m going to guess you aren’t an asshole who only cares about yourself. You also came in with Steve Rogers, the most politically active citizen I’ve ever heard of who doesn’t plan on running for office. If you keep his company, you either don’t mind his political views, or you agree with him.”

Tony blinks, impressed. “You’re a hell of a lot smarter than your pretty outfit suggests, omega.”

Peter smirks, leaning in to lick along the shell of Tony’s ear. “Mark me, alpha. Take me home with you. I’ll show you how smart I really am.”

Tony kisses his neck. This could be a gold digging omega who wants to use Tony to escape an oppressive system where omegas are drugged up and put on display. 

Or he could be Tony’s dream omega. 

He bites down, marking the omega as his. Oops. Guess he’ll have to pay the owner for taking an omega out of commission. Such a travesty. 

~

After a very angry conversation with the bartender, a mod-killing scolding from Steve, and a few disapproving glares from Pep and Rhodey, he finally gets his new omega home. 

Fuck everyone else. It’s his birthday, and he just got an omega. 

An omega who is crawling all over him, stripped bare--finally, Tony was terrified Peter would break his ankle in those fucking heels--rubbing his wet and leaking hole against Tony’s alpha cock. 

Tony sits up, two fingers slipping inside Peter’s wet hole, and he latches onto one nipple, suckling on the milk and moaning into it. 

Peter moans, riding his fingers, and pulling his new alpha’s hair. “Alpha! Oh my god, your fingers feel so good inside of me. Fuck! Yes, fuck, lemme feed my alpha, yeah, just like that. Fuck alpha, your tongue~”

Tony chuckles, flicking his nipple with his tongue. “You should see what I can do to your pretty little hole.” He adds a third finger and drinks in the mewl Peter makes, switching nipples now. 

Peter cries out, wiggling his hips impossibly fast on Tony’s fingers. “Alpha--alpha please, lick me down there, I wanna feel it!”

Tony pulls off Peter’s nipple with a pop and smirks. “I’m gonna make you wet the bed.”

Peter is confused for a second before he squeals as Tony flips them. Tony pushes Peter’s legs up, until his ankles around his ears, and then Peter is screaming--absolutely screaming--as Tony starts eating Peter out like he’s been starving. 

Peter doesn’t know what the fuck happened, but one second he’s in so much pleasure he feels like he’s going to pass out, and then he’s screaming and all he can see is white. 

When he opens his eyes again, Tony is smirking down at him, his entire face is fucking soaking, his beard dripping a bit, and Peter has never seen anything as sexy as his new alpha covered in his slick. 

“Are you okay baby? I think you passed out for a second there.” 

Peter forces Tony down by his neck, kissing him absolutely silly, pulling his hair and growling his little omega growl into Tony’s mouth. “If you don’t get your dick in me right now immediately, I will cry.”

Tony barks a laugh, kissing him once more, before lining himself up and pushing in slowly. 

Peter whimpers, legs flying around Tony’s hips, heels digging into his lower back. “Fuck, alpha, oh my god you’re so big!”

Tony smirks to himself, burying himself as deep as possible. “You’re so tight, baby boy. It’s like your cute little hole wants to keep me inside forever.”

Peter laughs softly, digging his heels into Tony’s ass now. “I know I want to keep you inside forever. Please alpha, please fuck me!”

And Tony does. He had planned on being gentle and then working up to hard, but Peter is so god damn hot and sexy and tight, he can’t help himself. He starts fucking Peter into oblivion, Peter only encouraging him by digging his heels into Tony’s ass and telling him to go faster and harder. 

Tony pulls back, pulling Peter’s legs around his shoulders and leaning down to suck on his tits again. He can’t go as deep this way, but he has a feeling his head is pounding into his special spot inside, based on Peter’s screaming and wailing. 

Honestly, he’s glad he doesn’t have neighbors. Peter sounds like he’s being murdered. 

After Tony’s stomach feels full and he’s had his fill, he pulls out, turning Peter onto his hands and knees. He pushes on Peter’s neck until his face is buried in the bed, and Peter is clutching the sheets as he sobs. He starts pounding into Peter, the sound of his hips slamming into Peter’s amazing fucking bubble butt crude and loud and perfect. 

Tony reaches around and starts to stroke Peter’s cock as he drills him, wanting him to cum this way too. “Cum for me, omega. Cm around your alpha’s cock. Cum for alpha.”

Peter swears he passed out for real that time. He came from squirting and from his dick too and he’s literally never felt such pure ecstasy in his entire life. 

When he wakes up, he’s on his side, and his alpha’s arms are around his stomach and chest, one hand petting his hair as he leaves kisses all over his neck and hair. Their legs are intertwined, and Peter’s poor little hole is so full and stretched around Tony’s knot. It feels... “Woah...”

Tony laughs fondly, kissing Peter’s cheek. “I take it you enjoyed it?”

Peter snorts and nods, shimmying back to be closer to Tony. “Yes. Fuck. I think I love you.”

Tony smiles into Peter’s hair, and his kisses his hair again softly. “Take your time figuring that out, sweetheart. I’m not getting rid of you ever, you’re too perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not my favorite. I’ve been adding like one paragraph for a week every time I try to write... And it turned out a lot less sexy and a lot more abo-political. Sorry.


	5. Heat/rut centers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-mad-starker said: The heat/rut centers… Basically my medkink fic Doctor Stark where someone goes to a treatment center for their rut/heat and are paired with an alpha or omega to get them through it

Tony sighs heavily. This is... this is a bad idea. This is a very bad idea.

Tony walks into the rut center, a charming smile on his face. He doesn’t wince when the beta gasps and openly gapes at him, forcing himself to stay professional. “Hello. My name is-“

“Tony Stark!” The pretty beta gasps, sitting up straight. “Wow. I knew this place was for more upper class people but...”

Tony clears his throat. “Yes. Listen, I know this isn’t exactly normal but... I want to meet all your omegas and choose the one I want. I’m not good with trusting other people to make choices for me.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark! There are three who are currently employed, when is your rut? It’s possible they’ll be ready-“

“I want to meet them all now.”

The beta blushes and nods, starting to shake in her chair. “Come back in an hour please sir, and all of them will be waiting for you.”

~

When Tony returns in 45 minutes, all the omegas are lined up, just like the beta said. There’s the smell lingering in the air of pissed off and rut-induced territorialism. He smirks.

“This is all of them?”

The beta nods, holding a lot of files in her hands. “I have all their files. There’s a lot, are there any you want to eliminate so far?”

Tony looks. “I want them on the younger side.” He watches as some leave the line, dome who look around 30 and up. “I don’t want one that’s been used more than ten times.” He raises a brow as half of them leave. Busy bees. “Okay, read me the files.”

She reads a few of them, and the omega who she’s reading about steps up as she does. So far he’s not been interested.

“Harley Keener. 21, male, 5 previous users. Naturally blond, 110 pounds, his favorite activity is tinkering with engines. Currently enrolled in college to be a mechanical engineer.”

Tony hums. So he’s smart. “Maybe. Keep going.”

Tony feels like Harley might be the one when they get to the last one. His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

“Peter Parker. 18 years old, male, no previous users. He’s brand new. He’s naturally a brunette, hes 180 pounds—he loves to work out, he says—and his favorite hobby is chemistry. He’s saving up money to pay for college next year.” The woman looks up, still as star-dazed as before. “Should I reserve Harley for-“

“I want that one. Parker. Make sure no one uses him between now and the time I come back.”

He watches the younger omega blush and duck his head, a small smile on his face.

The beta looks surprised but nods, filling out some paper work already. “Yes, Mr. Stark. He’ll be waiting.”

~

When Tony’s rut finally does hit, he happily goes back to the rut center, glasses still perched on his face for now. “Hello. I’m Tony Stark.”

The beta gasps, eyes wide. It makes Tony sigh. How many times are people going to meet him and swoon in this one facility? “Y-yes, Mr. Stark! He’s ready for you. Here’s your room key, and if you need anything just call the front desk. Picking up your receiver will call us immediately.”

Tony thanks her, his rut making him feel a bit impatient. He hurried to his room, smiling as he unlocks the door.

And there he is. That perfect little omega he had seen before.

He looked so fucking nervous. It was adorable. “H-hello sir,” the omega squeaked.

Tony took off his jacket, as well as his shoes and socks. “You seem scared. Tell me, what did they tell you was going to happen?”

Peter swallows thickly, playing with the sides of his pretty pink panties. “That-that an alpha will come in here, use me to get through their rut. That it’ll hurt but it’s okay, because the money is more than worth it. Um... that some alphas go crazy with rut, and it’s like getting fucked by a rabid dog.”

Tony huffs a laugh, taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. “Do I look like a rabid dog?”

Peter licks his lips, and then shakes his head. “No, sir. You look like a very nice alpha.”

Tony growls softly, almost subconsciously. “They were just trying to scare you. Weed out the people who wouldn’t be able to handle this, so they get their money’s worth.” He pops the last button and hangs his shirt up beside his coat, now working on his belt. “I won’t hurt you unless you want me to, my beautiful oma. I can’t promise I won’t fuck you harder than you ever have been before, but-“

“Oh!” The omega blushes, squirming. His little puppy cock hard and straining against his pretty panties now. “N-no sir, I’m-I’m a virgin. No one has ever touched me before, not even an omega.”

Tony’s eyes darken, and he lets the belt slide to the floor. He works his pants off, folding them and putting them on the chair. He stalks over to the bed, in just underwear. “Okay. Then I want a safe word, since you don’t know what you do and don’t like yet. If you don’t like something, say yellow. If you absolutely hate something, and need me to stop immediately, say red. Understood?”

The boy nods, hips humping into the air uselessly now that the alpha is so close. God, he’s so slick! “Y-yes, alpha. Yellow if I don’t like it, red to stop. I didn’t know I was allowed to stop you.”

Tony shrugs, playing with the omega’s panties now. “Maybe you aren’t, as a general rule. But with me, it’s a requirement. I can’t stand omegas begging me to stop. The last thing I need during a rut is to feel guilty about it.”

Peter blushes, wiggling his hips restlessly. “Please alpha. Please use me now. I need you so bad, can you smell me? Can you smell me dripping for you?”

Tony growls, animalistic and deep. He rips Peter’s panties down his legs, tossing them aside. “I’m going to eat you out now, is that okay?”

Peter gasps and spreads his legs. “I didn’t think alpha’s did that outside of porn!” He whines.

Tony chuckles deeply, diving in and licking up all the delicious slick this puppy is giving him so freely.

The omega whines and preens, panting heavily as his fingers tangle in Tony’s hair. Bold omega. Tony likes it though, so he doesn’t say anything. He keeps babbling, little “yes, god yes!”’s, and “more alpha, please!”’s that go straight to Tony’s ego and dick.

He plays with Peter’s little baby cock as he eats him out, tongue fucking him so sloppy and wet while he strokes him. It’s cute, how responsive he is. Tony doesn’t want him to be quiet at all, he wants to encourage those noises.

“A-alpha, alpha, feels s-so good, please can I cum alpha?” Peter whines and begs.

Tony pulls back, licking his lips and nodding. “Hush all over my face baby, want your slick dripping down my chin by the time I’m done.” He dives back in, tongue going as far as it can as he starts to jerk Peter off with purpose.

True to what Tony asked for, Peter squirts so much slick Tony could drown in it if he wanted. He pulls back, licking his lips. He pulls his boxers down and Peter gasps loudly, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “Ohhh Mr. Stark, is that for me? Oh my god, it’s so huge!”

Tony snickers, wiping his face with his hand and using the slick to jerk his cock. “Yeah? You like how big it is? Wanna try putting it in your mouth?”

Peter licks his lip, seeming to debate. He nods, crawling to Tony on his hands and knees. “Okay, Alpha. Just don’t break my jaw.”

Tony laughs, feeding the pup his cock eagerly. He has to remind himself that Peter has never done this before, but all he wants to do is fuck the boy’s throat until he’s gagging on it.

Tony doesn’t normally like to brag, but he definitely has the right to. His cock is a full 12 inches when fully hard, and fat and heavy. Tony can’t wrap his fingers around it and have them touching. He’s cut, his cockhead red and leaking pre, enough that Peter can only lick the head at first. He sighs heavily, fingers pulling Peter’s hair softly, just to encourage him.

“God baby, that’s so good. Such an innocent little pup, aren’t you? Can you even fit that cute mouth around- oh!”

Peter surges forward, taking the head and about three inches into his mouth. Only a quarter of Tony’s dick, but it’s already so much. His pink lips spread wide, eyes hooded, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth.

It’s fucking heaven on earth, is what it is.

Peter spends five minutes trying and failing to take at least half of it. Every time he goes too deep he gags, pulling back and suckling on the head like he’s trying to nurse from it. His cheeks are red, his pink lips now red and swollen from the abuse, eyes streaming tears.

“Here, let me help you.” When Tony doesn’t get an objection, he holds Peter’s head still and forces his cock deeper and deeper.

Peter starts choking, and Tony moans about how good that feels, but then Peter sobs and pushes Tony’s hips.

Tony pulls out immediately, looking down at the pup. He sniffles, smiling shyly up at Tony. “Y-yellow alpha, I don’t like not being able to breathe.” He whispers.

Tony surges forward, kissing him rough and dirty. He pulls back, and they’re both breathing heavily. “Good oma, telling your alpha what you need. Such a good omega. God, you’re so perfect.”

All the nervousness from asking the older man to stop disappearing, Peter whines and leans back on the bed. “Please alpha, please breed me now?”

Tony’s rut suddenly demands attention, and he flips Peter over onto his hands and knees quickly. The boy whines, arching his back so pretty and, how can Tony deny such a pretty puppy?

Tony pushes in, the head having difficulty pushing past the virginal tight hole. He finally pops it in, and Peter moans loudly. “Are you okay, puppy?” He asks, rubbing his hand over Peter’s asscheek. God fucking damn, Peter is stretched so impossibly wide already, and only the head is in.

Peter whines and nods, gripping the sheets in a death grip. “Please alpha, please breed your omega. Put your pups in me alpha, pretty please?”

Tony is sure it’s a trained line, or at least something the kid saw in a porno. But fuck, does it work. He slowly eases himself inside. It feels like it takes hours, like the stretch won’t work and that he’s going to run out of room soon.

But he gets all the way to the balls, resting against Peter’s own much tinier set, buried as far as he physically can go. “How is that, oma? Are you okay? Any cramps?”

Peter sobs, shaking like a fucking leaf. He reaches down, touching his tummy and fuck, Tony can feel his _hand_. How?? “Alpha, alpha, you’re so big! You’re so big inside me, gonna rearrange my guts alpha.”

Tony moans, pulling out a few inches and pushing them back in. “Does it hurt?”

Peter shakes his head, practically sobbing. “It feels so fucking good alpha!”

“Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty omega.” Tony pants, starting to fuck Peter in earnest.

They fuck for what feels like hours, but it’s probably only 10 minutes or so. By the end Tony is pulling out all the way, and forcing his cock as deep as he possibly can in the omega on the in thrust.

Tony doesn’t know when he starts babbling, but he sure as fuck does start. “So fucking good omega, so good for me. Can’t wait to see you all fat and heavy with my pups inside you. Gonna-gonna make you push them out Oma, gonna make you gimme all those fucking pups, watch you push them out of this perfect little hole.”

Peter sobs, face buried in the pillows. His arms gave out a long time ago. “Alpha!”

“Gonna watch you work so hard to gimme my pups baby, and then when you’re done, gonna fuck a new litter into you right then. No-no break- ah- just gonna keep filling you up with my seed and make you have my pups over and over and ov- fuck!”

Tony’s knot pops in, and Peter howls as he cums for what is probably the seventh time, but Tony might have missed one when he was talking.

Mated together like this, stuck together by the most intimate parts of themselves, Tony suddenly realizes how much he wants what his rut-fueled brain came up with as dirty talk.

“Fuck, Angel. Wanna keep you forever now, you’re so perfect.”

Peter only gasps, still way out of breath, and says “please, alpha. How else will you keep pumping me full of your seed, if you don’t keep me?”

Tony groans, kissing Peter’s scent gland. He’s in for the best rut of his god damn life.


	6. Alpha Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-mad-starker said: Throwing out more ideas but I also enjoy alpha turning fics. I have this intensely long alpha turning RP and ahhh it’s keeping me well fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of castrations, alpha x alpha homophobia mention, the procedure is not vivid.

Tony stares at Peter, face expressionless. After an uncomfortably long silence in which Peter considers jumping out the window, Tony finally speaks. “I’m going to need you to go through all of that one more time, because I understand what you’re saying but it makes no fucking sense.”

Peter huffs. He thinks it makes perfect sense, thank you very much. “I know you love me. And I love you too. We want each other, we love each other-”

Tony waves his hands. “Yes, I understand this part.”

Peter nods. “The problem is, alphas are not allowed to be with each other.” Tony nods his understanding. “So, I did some research. Ways we could get around the law.”

Tony nods, quirking a brow. “Yes, all of this makes sense to me. It’s your solution where you lost me.”

Peter bites his lip. “Alpha turning.”

“Alpha turning. The practice that they used on prisoners in medieval times as a form of torture,” Tony states, deadpan.

Peter huffs again. “Yes. Where they… castrate the alpha, and inject him with alpha semen, and eventually an omegan pussy forms where the knot used to be, often making the penis smaller to be more omegan like.”

Tony winces in sympathy pain, hand subtly cupping his crotch. “Yes. How is that going to help us?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “You’re going to turn me into an omega, duh! Then it’s legal for us to be together.”

Tony leans forward, hand rubbing over his beard. “You’re saying you want me to, literally, torture you until you’re how I want you to be.”

Peter shifts. “Well, when you say it like that it sounds like you’re going to be an abusive partner…”

“Exactly!” Tony leans back, laughing incredulously. “That’s because it’s what it is.”

Peter shakes his head. “Except it isn’t that! I want to have a procedure to make me able to date who I want.”

“I’m not doing that, Peter. What will people say? They’ll say I’m an awful man who tortured his young mentee into a fuck doll-”

Peter growls, hackles raising. He watches Tony go still, and then sighs sadly. This is why it’s illegal for alphas to date. “Fine then. I’ll ask someone else to do it.”

Tony’s eyes widen. “No way in hell am I letting you-”

“Oh, you’re _letting_ me choose what I can and can’t do with my body?” Peter sneers at Tony. “I’m not an omega _yet_.”

Tony winces, leaning back in his chair. “-letting you do this with some black market surgeon. You’ll get hurt and then I’ll lose you completely. I’d rather deal with the gossip.”

Peter smirks triumphantly. “I was gonna ask Strange, you know. I’m not dumb.”

Tony rolls his eyes and stands. “Give me a week to figure out what I need to do.

~

Peter doesn’t remember much of it. He remembers Tony giving him the ‘happy drugs’. He remembers a knife that made Peter close his eyes out of fear. He remembers opening his eyes and being very, _very_ sore. 

And then the drugs wear off and he has to lay in bed for a while. He has to have a catheter, he has to let Tony bathe him carefully. He has started omega hormone replacement pills. And his absolute least favorite part… the cock cage.

He has to ingest a very large amount of alpha cum in order for biology to do its thing. He has sucked Tony off so many times he feels like he’s going to drown in it at this point; that, and Tony has to smear some where his knot used to be in order for his body to get the hint. But he’s also not allowed to get hard. Hence the cage. The cage _sucks_. 

But it finally does start to work. His cock starts shrinking, and Tony says the skin is getting thinner where his knot used to be, which means the pussy is starting to form.

About three weeks after the ordeal started, it finally happens. It happens when Peter is sucking Tony off–again–and he has to pull off and gasp because he can _feel_ it. “Tony! Tony, it happened!”

Tony pulled back, looking down and smirking. The skin has finally pulled back, and there it is. A perfect little hole, ready for the taking. “Okay baby. This will be the most painful part, right? We don’t have to do this unless you’re ready.”

Peter bites his lip, reaching under his balls and gasping as he feels it. He can’t even really put a single finger in, the opening is too small. He nods slowly, sighing. “I want another week on the pills before we try it. But I can finally get out of this fucking bed, right?”

Tony chuckles and nods, helping Peter stand up. “Okay baby. Let’s double your dose, and we can start putting my cum inside there instead of you swallowing it.”

Peter relaxes, rubbing his tummy. “Finally, I felt like my stomach was going to explode.”

Tony snorts and starts jerking himself, pressing the head against the hole. He groans as he finally gets to cum. He rubs it in, smiling as it goes inside the hole. “There. Okay, now you can get dressed.”

~

After another two weeks (Tony wanted to stay in the safe side) finally, Peter is ready. He gets on his hands and knees, wanting this to be as easy as possible. He won’t lie, he would much rather be on his back and facing Tony for their first time. But it’ll hurt when the knot pops and he doesn’t want to be in that position for it. 

“Alpha…” Peter whispers, lowering his chest to lay on the bed, wiggling his hips. 

“Omega,” Tony answers. He smirks as it sends a shiver down his young lover’s back. He places his hands on Peter’s ass, pulling those gorgeous cheeks apart. He groans as he sees the new hole, much bigger now, but still looking like a tight fit. “Are you ready, pet?”

Peter nods, spreading his legs a bit more. “I’m ready alpha. Please, I need your knot so bad. It’s the last step, and then it’ll be legal for us to be together.”

Tony hums, stroking himself with lube for a bit, before pushing his tip in. He waits as Peter hisses in pain, rubbing his hip soothingly. “We can-”

“If you don’t knot me in the next ten minutes I will kill you,” Peter says calmly.

Tony snorts, and then squeezes Peter’s hips before pushing in slowly. 

Peter moans softly, fisting the bedsheets under him. “Oh my god, alpha, that’s fucking _amazing_!”

Tony chuckles, and starts to fuck Peter for real. His hot pussy is so fucking good, and he loves the way Peter’s now tiny balls feel against his own as he fucks into the boy.

True to Peter’s wishes, he lasts less than ten minutes. Peter cries out loudly as Tony’s knot slips in him, whimpering in pain. But then Tony reaches around and rubs his cocks, and Peter can’t help but start to feel _so_ good. 

He ends up cumming so hard his cum hits his chin. Which is impressive for how small his dick is now. 

He sighs heavily, falling to the bed and relaxing as much as possible. He hums as Tony lays on top of him, purring softly. It’s rough and scratchy still, more like his alpha growl, but soo it’ll be a soft omegan purr and he will be so happy. “Alpha… thank you.”

Tony laughs softly and kisses where his mate mark will eventually go. “You’re welcome, my sweet omega.”


	7. Intersex Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omygoditstonystark asked:  
ABO high school au where alpha tony smells omega Peter in the hallway for the first time (Peter’s the new kid) and goes into rut which sets off peters heat and they fuck in the utility closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: intersex individuals

Peter blushes as he keeps his head down, trying to stay as small as he possibly can. He’s brand new to this school–in the middle of the fucking year no less. His aunt had to move to a less expensive apartment, after she took a new job as a day nurse. Upgrade, yes, promotion, unfortunately not. 

He’s already been bullied twice, once by some dumb alpha that goes by Flash–what a stupid name!–and once by a beta named Brad, who picked on him for being so small. 

All he wants is to go to class, go unnoticed, and get good grades. If he does well enough in school, he could get a scholarship for college and then May won’t have to work extra shifts to help him.

~

Tony smirks as he swaggers his way down the hallway, taking up as much room as his frame will allow and watching as every other student ducks out of his way immediately. He’s top alpha, the most popular boy in school, and he knows it. He’s arrogant, cocky, larger than life. Typical stereotype of popular kids.

Behind him walks Steve Rogers, captain of the football team. beside Rogers is James “Bucky” Barnes, bad boy type that brings a knife to school and rides motorcycles. James Rhodes walks beside Tony, as his chosen best friend and therefore second most popular boy in school. His arm is slung around Pepper Potts, most popular girl in school.

Everyone admires, fears, and wants to be a part of their pack. And they know it.

Tony laughs at something Rhodey just said, turning his head to look at his best friend. “Why should I stay home just because I’m about to go into rut? You really think anyone in this damn school would turn down an offer to get knotted by me?”

Pepper rolls her eyes and leans more heavily into Rhodey. “Just because you _can_ doesn’t mean you _should_, Tony. You’ll set off omega’s heats for no reason other than you’re a cocky asshole.”

Tony turns and starts to walk backwards, placing a hand over his heart and making a wounded noise. “Oh Pepper, how you wound me so! I’m not an asshole, I only know my worth and work it to my advantage.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Natasha is staying home due to her rut. You think she doesn’t know her worth?”

Tony scowls. “Natasha would skip school because she stubbed her toe, don’t act like she’s doing it for selfless reasons.”

Bucky snickers. “He’s got a point.”

Rhodey shakes his head fondly. “Admit it, you just want to stay in school because you want to stare at your history teacher. Bet you’ll be rubbing one out under the desk while she talks about the omegan suffrage movement.”

Tony makes a scandalized noise. “I have _class_, Rhodey! I would never jerk myself off. What is everyone else for?”

Pepper makes a disgusted noise. “You mean you- Tony look out!”

Tony grunts as he backs into a kid, toppling them both over. He stands quickly, offering his hand out. “Okay, that was totally my fault, I shouldn’t be walking backwards.”

Peter blushes a bright pink, looking up at the alpha and taking his hand. “S-sorry! I d-didn’t hear you coming…”

Tony looks into the kid’s eyes and _**bam**_, that’s it. His rut hits him harder and faster than it ever has before, his body racing to produce hormones at a staggering rate. “Wow, you’re gorgeous.”

Rhodey makes a face and tugs Pepper along. “Come on, we’ll probably find him in a coat closet later…”

Peter squeaks as he stands, blushes more red now. He has a hot feeling in his stomach, and he feels a little dizzy all the sudden. Must be the embarrassment. “Th-thank you? I think?”

Tony barks a laugh, smoothing his hair back. “Yeah, it was a compliment. Don’t worry. What’s your name kid, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

Peter ducks his head, absently tilting his neck out to expose his scent gland. “I’m new… first day. My name is Peter Parker, it’s nice to… be run over by you.”

Tony grins; this kid is cute _and_ funny. “Tony Stark, I’m sure you don’t know me yet. If I hadn’t been a dick who walks backwards in the halls, you probably would have found out who I am anyway; I’m the top alpha in this school.” Okay, yes he’s showing off. Rut, remember?

Peter blushes as a gush of slick escapes his holes. Oh no, his heat! “I u-um… Yeah. You probably wouldn’t have ever known about me, I’m already a loser…”

Tony laughs again, thinking he’s joking. He doesn’t notice that the halls are empty now, as class has started. “Damn, you’re funny. I think you and I will get along just great.” He leans in to kiss Peter’s cheek, but gasp as the smell hits him. “Oh, you smell good too!”

Peter blushes again at that. Dammit, his cheeks had only just gotten back to normal! “Y-you do too… you smell like oil and coffee…” Why did he say that out loud…

Tony chuckles deeply, sniffing again. “You smell like slick, babe. Can’t pick up your natural scent.” Lie, Peter smells like cinnamon and icing. He smells delicious, and Tony wants a taste so bad.

Peter gasps at the forward flirtation, hand curling up in Tony’s shirt. God, he feels like a slut… “It’s y-your fault! Your stupid rut set me off. Who comes to school when they know they’re going into rut soon?”

Tony smirks against the shell of Peter’s ear. “Oh, poor baby. I’m sorry about that. How about you let me make it up to you?”

Peter shivers, starting to pant. “Lead the way.”

~

Peter cries out, scratching at the door he’s pressed up against. He pushes his hips back, whining as Tony pulls his fingers out. “Put your dick in my pussy right fucking now or I swear to god-”

Tony chuckles deeply from behind him. “The front one, babe?” He’s never met an intersex omega before, but he assumes asking is a better choice than just assuming.

Peter nods, reaching down and grabbing his dick. “Yeah, fine, just–hurry up! I’m dying!”

Tony coos and rubs his dick in between Peter’s legs, gathering up the slick pouring out of both holes. “God, you’re bossy. I love it.”

Peter whines again, tilting his head to the side and exposing his scent gland. “And you’re a tease, and I hate it! Fuck me already, I’m so empty it hurts.”

Tony laughs again but obliges, pointing his cock and slowly sinking into that tight, wet hole. “F-fuck, you’ve got the tightest pussy I’ve ever felt before.”

Peter’s legs are shaking, and he’s gasping for air like he’s drowning. He was a virgin before this, so he doesn’t have anything to compare Tony too. “S-so big, oh my god…”

Tony smirks, pulling his hips back before smacking them fast into Peter’s ass again. He starts a brutal pace; Peter was right, he teased too much. They’re both desperate, in rut and heat respectively, and the instinctual need is so strong now that Tony can’t push it away anymore. 

Peter moans and pants, one hand flying on his dick and the other reaching around himself to grab onto Tony’s ass and squeeze. “’m gonna cum Tony, want you to keep going, want you to knot my hungry pussy and fill me up so full, want-oh!” He gasps loudly as Tony ends up finishing first, his knot forcing it’s way past Peter’s pussy lips, locking them together.

Peter whines happily, little dick shooting cum at the same time his pussy clenches down and milks Tony’s knot for all it’s worth. 

Tony groans above him, licking and kissing at Peter’s scent gland to stave off the need to bite and mark. 

They catch their breaths together as Tony’s knot deflates slowly, until it’s finally small enough he slips out. 

Peter groans and holds his stomach, looking down at the mess they made together. “Well this has been the best first day ever.”

Tony snickers and kisses Peter’s cheek softly. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my friends and we can sit together at lunch.”

Peter raises a brow. “Introducing me to your friends feels like a dating thing to do.”

Tony’s turn to blush, and he scratches the back of his neck. “I like you…”

Peter smiles fondly, reaching up on tiptoes and kissing Tony’s cheek. “I got a boyfriend fist day of school, talk about high expectations for the rest of the year.”


End file.
